


Supper Club From Hell

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set during the episode 'If Wishes Were Horses' when Helen invites Barbara in
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley, Helen Clyde/Barbara Havers, Helen Clyde/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 8





	Supper Club From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

When Helen had invited me to join her and Tommy for supper I hadn’t wanted to say yes. Of all the ways to spend my evening, sitting at the dinner table with them was not even in my top one hundred, however I allowed myself to be guided through the front door.

Helen buzzed about the kitchen diner with a completely fake bonhomie, laying the table and asking questions she and I both knew she wasn’t really interested in hearing the answers to. I was desperately trying to think of an excuse to leave that wouldn’t appear rude but was coming up completely empty.

I was trapped in the supper club from hell.

Once the food was in front of me my appetite left the building. I chased it around the plate with my fork, taking token mouthfuls that tasted like sand and were just has hard to swallow. I deliberately stuck to the one glass of wine, not wanting to wait for a taxi and then pick my car up the next day.

After what was possibly the longest meal of my entire life, I made my excuses and, with what felt like a rictus grin, thanked them both for a wonderful time then headed out the door, swearing never to put myself in that position again.


End file.
